


What happened in Eton didn't stay in Eton

by bl4ckm4lice, jusrecht



Series: The Whims and Woes of Lord Kyuhyun [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, TRAX
Genre: Edwardian AU, M/M, basically a fic about eton days need to happen because uniform and underaged kyuhyun, chwang and kyu are bffs, jay is trouble, minho is the welcomed third wheel, or more like soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckm4lice/pseuds/bl4ckm4lice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naturally we couldn't resist Kyuhyun the Eton boy. Expect different glimpses of his youth with each chapter :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally we couldn't resist Kyuhyun the Eton boy. Expect different glimpses of his youth with each chapter :D

[ ](http://dancingblueberry.tumblr.com/post/127709949031/did-my-heart-love-till-now-forswear-it-sight)

 

Kyuhyun didn't know when and how it began.

 

One moment, he was merely another Eton student, blending among the multitudes of noisy, over-excited boys in the same dark uniforms—and the next thing he knew, he already found himself at the receiving end of stolen glances and blatant interest. Sometimes Changmin would look at him with a frown and mumble something about Kyuhyun growing up too fast (which was certainly odd because Kyuhyun could never catch up to his height). He had even found Minho smiling at him rather strangely at times, although the other boy always reverted back into his silly signature grin when Kyuhyun nudged him.

 

And then there was Jay, three years their senior and the Head Boy of the school. The eldest son of a count and possessing a handsome face to boot, Jay was immensely popular among the younger students, be it in the nature of a purely platonic admiration or a more romantic one, especially because he handled them all with the suaveness of a Casanova. To Changmin's chagrin, Jay was by far one of Kyuhyun's most vocal admirers (Changmin refused to call them suitors—Kyuhyun was barely _fifteen_ , for heaven's sake), often singing praises and addressing Kyuhyun using names that would make anyone blush. He also did not hesitate to use any means necessary, including abusing his own authority to pave his way towards Kyuhyun.

 

The most recent example of such exploits was his arbitrary claim on the main role in the annual drama performance, thus depriving a very talented young boy of this rare opportunity, all for the sake of becoming the Romeo to Kyuhyun's Juliet. It went without question that Changmin, with Minho’s aid, had deemed it necessary to stick by their friend's side through every single practice session, even though neither of them was involved in the play.

 

Kyuhyun himself could not be more bewildered when he was appointed for the role of Juliet. Surely the college had no lack of qualified performers, notably those excelling in drama classes, who would be more suitable for the role. However, the director of the play, along with the rest of the cast, assured him that the vote was unanimous—although when and how such a voting could have taken place was completely beyond Kyuhyun.

 

When the day of the performance finally arrived, he could not help but think that he looked awfully awkward in the complete costume. The wig felt itchy, the dress was stuffy, and the makeup, light as it was, hung heavy on his skin, although he vaguely remembered all the embarrassing occasions in the distant past when his sisters would spruce him up with all the pretty things they deemed suitable for Kyuhyun.

 

He jumped when everyone cheered the moment he stepped out of the dressing room—with the exception of Changmin, who groaned for some reason.

 

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!" Jay quoted Romeo's line, taking wide steps closer and reaching out for his hand. Ever alert, Changmin stood between them and shoved Jay's hand away.

 

"Absolutely no funny business on stage, do you hear me!?" Changmin snapped. After glowering down at him for a good ten seconds, fully exploiting the fact that he was already taller than the Head Boy despite his age, Changmin turned around to Kyuhyun and held the other boy's shoulders with both hands. "You… just…" He sighed in despair as he gave Kyuhyun another once over. "If you can try facing away from the audience as much as possible…"

 

It was a peculiar request, but before Kyuhyun could ask for an explanation, Changmin had mentioned something about removing the wig at the very least, just to be safe (from what?). The whole ensemble raised a vehement protest at the suggestion, sending Changmin barking at every one of them.

 

Changmin was clearly outnumbered, however, and Kyuhyun soon stepped into the stage with absolutely no change in his appearance.

 

Despite Kyuhyun's nervousness, the play proceeded smoothly. He tried not to think about the audience—which also included his family—and managed to deliver his lines without a single mistake.

 

Then, near the end, everything fell apart.

 

"...Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace." Jay's Romeo mourned for what he thought to be the death of his lover. Kyuhyun's eyes were closed in his pretence of temporary death and he kept himself still as he felt Jay's strong arm draped over him. "And, lips, O you." Rough fingers touched his lips and Kyuhyun twitched slightly. It was different from their practice. "The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death."

 

Without any warning, a pair of lips covered his.

 

Kyuhyun snapped his eyes open in shock, for a moment completely forgetting about the performance, just as Jay broke the kiss and beamed at him. He noticed Jay's arm serving as a shield to prevent the audience from witnessing what had just happened. The older boy winked and Kyuhyun quickly shut his eyes once more. knowing that he had to return to his role when the other boy took out the poison bottle before continuing his lines. "Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide…"

 

It was Kyuhyun's first kiss.

 

It wasn't sweet, as he had heard it should be. Jay's lips had been warm and slightly dry, yet the kiss had made his heart skipped a beat. Kyuhyun was certain that his face was red, and he also faltered a couple of times when it was his turn to mourn over Romeo.

 

Kyuhyun could not be more relieved when Juliet finally died, although Jay still had the nerve to tease him one last time by whispering, "Thank you for the kiss."

 

If Juliet were not supposed to be dead, Kyuhyun would have stormed off in panic.

 

Changmin immediately noticed that something must have happened when Kyuhyun locked himself for a while in the dressing room after the curtain call. But somehow Kyuhyun managed to hold him at bay for a few days until he could claim himself certain that he was more flustered than elated by Jay's kiss. Only then did he tell Changmin about the incident—a decision he quickly came to regret, as Changmin nearly initiated a fight with the Head Boy. Fortunately, the sudden, unexpected hike in the number of Kyuhyun's admirers after the play served as enough distraction.

 

(“See!? _This_ is why I told you not to wear the wig!”)

  
  



	2. Procession of the Boats

 

 

"There's Changmin!" Kyuhyun exclaimed, pointing at his best friend on board the _Thetis_ boat in the distance, even though the other boy most likely couldn't see him yet. For a couple of years now, Changmin had been an active participant in the Procession of the Boats. The experience showed through his calm and skillful manner in handling the oar, attracting the undivided attention of the audience who crowded the riverbanks, Kyuhyun and Minho included.

 

Although Minho's attention was not entirely undivided, as Kyuhyun soon noticed.

 

"Minho," Kyuhyun whined, "I left my family's very comfortable picnic spot with baskets and baskets of food, just so I can cheer on Changmin with you, my poor friend left unattended because his family is travelling overseas." He added a pout for a good measure. "And yet you've decided to be entirely distracted."

 

"Sorry," Minho grimaced and stopped shifting uncomfortably and stealing glances to their left.

 

"Is it _that_ girl?" Kyuhyun tilted his head to follow the direction of Minho's nervous glances. "Is she here?"

 

"Invited by her brother, I suppose."

 

"I thought you had made it clear to her on Easter break."

 

"I did! Many times in fact," Minho added. "But she just keeps sending me letters since she knows I'm unattached. In the last one, she even told me how excited she was to see me today."

 

"And there she is, staring at you rather boldly." Kyuhyun whistled, easily spotting the girl who had been the bane of his friend’s existence these past few months with her unwelcome affection. "Well, I don’t think you have any cause to worry. She would never approach you first under her parents’ nose."

 

"What if she does anyway?” Minho heard his own voice rising in panic. “What if she decides that I cannot possibly reject her in public?"

 

Kyuhyun hummed in acknowledgment. "That would be a problem, wouldn't it?"

 

"A problem! I’d say it’s a catastrophe! And I’ll be doomed to a lifetime of–"

 

"I'll lend you my aid."

 

Minho blinked in confusion. "Your aid? What on earth for?"

 

"The solution is simple. If she thinks that you are actually attached, then she will leave you alone, won’t she?"

 

"So your suggestion is I should either lie to her or–" Minho's eyes shot wide open as Kyuhyun suddenly leaned toward him. He felt his face burning when he realised that Kyuhyun was actually kissing him in broad daylight (no, it wasn't his one of his daydreams because this was real and he was very much awake–) in front of everyone (bugger, he hopes Changmin isn't seeing this), even though most people were looking at the boats.

 

As suddenly as it had started, the kiss was over. Minho inwardly cursed at himself—because how could he missed most of it only because he was too busy _thinking_?

 

The other boy giggled, oblivious to Minho's frustration. He looked past Minho instead and smiled in satisfaction. "Your girl just walked away, much to the confusion of her family. It seems that we have succeeded brilliantly." He turned towards the river again and squealed in surprise while waving his hands excitedly. "Oh, look, Minho! Changmin is looking at us!"

 

All the fluttering butterflies in his stomach from the kiss earlier dropped dead as Minho realized that Changmin was indeed looking at them with an expression that said he saw it all.

 

Needless to say, Changmin stormed toward them as soon as the procession was over, still in his naval uniform and floral hat which didn't quite match his furious inquiry. "What was that show earlier!?"

 

"Nice job earlier on the boat, by the way," Kyuhyun grinned, still leaning back and propped up on his arms. "If you're asking about the kiss, it was a favour for Minho to help warding off his poor, persistent admirer."

 

"I left _you_ with _Minho_ to ward off _your_ annoying admirer!"

 

"So it was basically killing two birds with one stone," Kyuhyun shrugged. "No harm done, really."

 

"I'd say it was a poor choice of problem solving action!"

 

"Oh alright." Kyuhyun lazily stood up and pecked Changmin on the lips. "There, I’ve kissed you too. Happy?"

 

Changmin grunted and pulled Kyuhyun with him as they both walked away and left Minho behind. "Next year you're rowing with me."

 

Kyuhyun sighed. "You know I'm not even in the rowing club..."

 

It turned out that Changmin was right, as he usually was. It was a poor choice of problem solving action.

 

The girl never wrote to Minho again, to be sure, but in the few weeks after the incident, Minho had became the target of blatant glares and rough questioning from the entire school population. Changmin left him to his own devices, most likely as a sort of punishment. While Kyuhyun… Well, Minho was actually avoiding Kyuhyun for a while. He thought it would be better to show clearly that no, he wasn't Kyuhyun's beau, so any form of hostility directed at him was quite unnecessary.

 

Besides, he definitely could use the time to sort out his own secret crush and keep it under control.

  


-

  


Changmin pulled a lot of strings to make his vow come true the year after, in order to keep Kyuhyun under his watch even during the Procession of the Boats. And yet, when Kyuhyun appeared in his uniform, he wondered whether it only served to invite troubles instead of chasing them away. Judging from the overly positive yet very much undesired reaction from the rest of the team, it was definitely the case.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on Eton's Procession of the Boats  
> http://www.nmmc.co.uk/index.php?/collections/featured_boats/eton_10_monarch  
> http://hear-the-boat-sing.blogspot.co.id/2011/06/tim-koch-on-2011-etons-procession-of.html


End file.
